onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Santoryu
Santōryū (三刀流, literally: three sword style) is a way of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of 3 Katana ; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed attacks ("Shishi Sonson"), direct hit attacks ("Oni Giri") and air compressed projectile attacks ("Hyaku Hachi Pound Hō"). Roronoa Zoro is the world famous swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew who created this style. In the Thriller Bark arc, Jigorou, the zombie who has Zoro's shadow, also uses this sword style due to the Kage Kage no Mi abilities.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 468 and Episode 363, Jigorou uses Santōryū style to attack Chopper. History Zoro first started developing "Nitōryū", or Two Swords Style, when he first started learning the ways of the sword. Defeated by his rival Kuina 2000 times, this only drove him to become stronger and stronger. One day, he challenged Kuina to the two thousand first match, confident as usual. Only this time, he wanted to fight with actual swords. Zoro fought with his usual Nitōryū, as Kuina fought with her Ittōryū (One Sword Style). At the end of the fight, Kuina once again came out on top. That would be the last time that the two rivals ever fought each other, because the next day Kuina lost her footing on some stairs, fell, and eventually died, or (in the 4Kids dubbed episodes) lost against an opponent and was wounded to the point where she could never again fight. When Zoro was told this he was devastated, and he asked his sensei to give her sword, "Wadō Ichimonji" to him so that he can carry on their dream to become the greatest swordsman. It was because of this, that Zoro started learning Santōryū, and which later drove him to become an extremely powerful swordsman, and Santōryū to be an extremely powerful style. Santōryū Techniques Zoro's fighting style revolves around an unusual sword style that uses three swords instead of a single sword. He can use three swords, two swords, and one sword style techniques. When he uses three swords, the third one is placed in his mouth. Several of his attack names are actually puns due to the way some of the Japanese words are combined together. When these words are pronounced together, they can sound like a completely different Japanese word. Also, while Zoro is agnostic, some of his attacks have religious references to them. Santōryū Attacks These are attacks Zoro uses with three swords. *'Oni Giri (鬼斬り, ''Demon Slash):' A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending from which side of his mouth did he positioned the sword's main blade at. The pun in the name is that Onigiri (お握り) is also the name of a Japanese rice snack. This was first seen used to finish Cabaji and the first technique he used against Mihawk. It should also be noted that in that fight with Mihawk, the technique’s main weakness was discovered. There is a single brief moment when all three of the swords are at the same point. If one can block them at that instant, the entire technique will be rendered useless. Mihawk did so by putting his necklace blade against the front most sword when Zoro tried the technique. Doing so however, requires an enormous amount of strength, more so than Zoro himself or else he’ll just push through the block and connect anyways, as shown with Zoro's battle with Hatchan. This attack is as powerful as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka or Kaku's Bigan. *'Tora Gari (虎狩り, Tiger Hunt):' Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. The pun in the name is that "Tora Gari" is also a type of Mohican haircut. Zoro first showed this attack to defeat the Nyaban Brothers. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Tiger Hunt. '''But in Vol.21 Utopia it is called '''Tiger Trap'. In the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Tiger Trap. *'Santōryū Ougi - Sanzen Sekai (三刀流奥義　三・千・世・界, ''Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds):' Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power. This attack was first used to try to defeat Juracule Mihawk. According to the name of this attack, this is the ultimate and strongest technique of the Santōryū. It was first used successfully against Oars after over 400 chapters since its first appearance, where Zoro dealt three enormous slashes over Oars' body with the technique. It is seen again much earlier in the anime, when a hypnotized Roronoa Zoro used it against Monkey D. Luffy in the Ocean Dream filler arc. In One Piece Grand Adventure, the move is initiated by Zoro placing his swords in an inverse triangular formation before spinning his two swords together and is featured as Zoro's cinematic attack. In the 4Kids dub, this is called '''Ultimate Three Swords: Three Thousand Worlds'. *'Tō Rō Nagashi (刀狼流し, ''Bleeding the Wolf):' At close-range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. It was used in Zoro's battle against Hatchan. Zoro performed an aerial version of this move against Bartholomew Kuma when he used it to effectively evade the latter's rapid Pressure Cannon attack, and would have succeeded to land a point-blank hit had Kuma not blocked his swords with his "paws". In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called '''Streaming Wolf Swords'. *'Tatsu Maki (龍巻き, ''Dragon Twister):' Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s). By the time of the Enies Lobby Arc, Zoro achieved enough power to bust apart a tall establishment all the way through the topmost ceiling with this move and able to break Tekkai. This is one of Zoro's most powerful attacks. "Tatsumaki" means "tornado" in Japanese, and is also a type of sushi. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called '''Dragon Twister'. However, in the FUNimation dub of the Whisky Peak and Arabasta arcs, Zoro calls it by its original name. It was first put into effect by defeating Hatchan. *'Yaki Oni Giri (焼鬼斬り, ''Burning Demon Slash):' A variation of the Oni Giri where Zoro's swords are on fire. Should this attack connect, the opponent will also be set on fire. The pun in the name is that "Oni Giri" can also mean "rice ball", and adding "Yaki" to it would change its meaning to "grilled rice ball". Zoro first used this attack to save Usopp from being blown up by Mr. 5. The main flaw of the technique is that Zoro is also being burnt while using this technique. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called '''Flaming Oni Giri'. *'Ushi Bari (牛針, ''Bull Horns):' Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. This was first seen being used against Mr. 1. The pun here is that an "ushibari" is a wooden beam used in Japanese homes. This is called '''Bull Needles' in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Bull Charge in the 4Kids dub. *'Gazami Dori (蟹(ガザミ)獲り, ''Crab Seize):' All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called '''Crab Grab'. This was first seen being used against Mr. 1. The name is a pun off of "kazamidori", or "weather vane". *'Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hō (百八煩悩(ポンド)'砲', ''Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires (Kanji), 108 Pound Phoenix/Cannon (Furigana)):' Same principle as the thirty six (36) version of the same attack. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shuusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. This attack seems to be as powerful as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Cannon. This was first seen being used to finish off Ohm. The attack's name is actually a very heavy pun, it's written out as "Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires" in the Manga with a skewed reading attached that makes it "108 Pound Hō" when read out. Hō means both Cannon and Phoenix, however the attached Kanji is for Phoenix, making that the literal translation and the "Cannon" reading a Pun on that, both of which are correct. The "Pound" part is a skewed reading of the Kanji "Bonnou" for Earthly Desires, and it is referring to the Caliber of a Cannon (a 108 Caliber Cannon would fire a 108 Pound Ball). This is called '''108 Pound Phoenix' in the Viz Manga, 108 Caliber Phoenix in the FUNimation dub and Triple Sword Soaring Phoenix in the 4Kids dub. *'Karasuma Gari (鴉魔狩り, ''Demon Crow Hunt):' Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. This was first seen being used against the Franky Family.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 35 Chapter 330 and Episode 234, Zoro slices cannon balls with Karasuma Gari. The pun is that "kasumagari" is slang for a leg cramp in several regions of Japan, including the one that Eiichiro Oda is from. This is called Raven Hunt in the Viz Manga and the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! (dubbed by 4Kids). *'Gyūki Yuzume (牛鬼勇爪, ''Cattle Demon Brave Hoof):' The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T-Bone's sword. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Bull Demon Courageous Talons'. *'Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (艶美魔夜不眠鬼斬り, ''Charm Demon Sleepless Night Demon Slash):' A stronger variation of "Oni Giri" where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one. The pun in the name is that since "Onigiri" can mean "rice ball"; when "Enbi Mayonezu" is added, the name can also mean "rice ball with mayonnaise added" in Japanese. This was first seen being used used against several marines in the Enies Lobby courthouse. During its use, he generated a steam which made his swords look like they were bending. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Charming Demon Sleepless Night Oni Giri'. *'Ichi Gorilla (一剛力羅, ''One Gorilla):' Zoro flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. "剛力" (gori) means 'herculean or great strength'. The pun is of course, 'one great strength' and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''One Gorilla'. **'Ni Gorilla (二剛力羅, ''Two Gorillas):' Zoro flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. As above, the pun is 'two great strength' and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Two Gorilla'. **'Nigori-Zake (二剛力(ゴリ)斬, ''Two-Arm Strength Slash):' After using both Ichi and Ni Gorilla, Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. The pun here is that nigori zake also means 'unrefined sake (Japanese Rice Wine)'. The literal translation of this move means 'two great-strength decapitation'. This was first seen being used against Kaku. This attack is powerful enough to disperse Kaku's Bigan. When he use these attacks, his biceps seem to get almost 2 or 3 times bigger, being it similar to Urouge's ability of increase his muscle mass. His arms also bulk up likes Chopper's while using Arm Point. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Two Gorilla Cut'. *'Hyō Kin Dama (豹琴玉, ''Leopard 'Kin' Ball):' Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them. Kin is a type of Japanese stringed instrument. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Leopard Spinning Balls.' The pun is that it can be misread as "Hyō Kintama", "A Leopard's Balls.": *'Daibutsu Giri (大仏斬り, ''Great Buddha Cut):' A series of horizontal sword slashes that are powerful enough to cut apart a small building. This is the first new ''Santōryū technique Zoro has used since losing Yubashiri. This move can also be performed vertically. This was first seen being used to provide Sanji with "ammunition" for his "Jenga Hō" technique.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 475 and Episode 370, Zoro uses Daibutsu Giri. *'Yasha Garasu (夜叉鴉, (やしゃガラス) ''Night Yaksa Crow):' Zoro spins like a rolling wheel at an enemy with his swords, eventually coming to a head with a tornado-like move while continually thrusting the swords at the opponent. This attack leaves cuts shaped like crows' feet. This was first seen being used to carve up Oars' arm. Yaksa is the devil which embraced Buddhism.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 478 and Episode 372, Zoro attacks Oars with Yasha Garasu. Related Techniques Over the course of his journey, Zoro has been in situations where his techniques have had to adapt for one reason or another. In addition to his primary fighting style, he has several other related fighting styles that form the greater part of his Santōryū fighting abilities. Kyūtōryū Kyūtōryū, or Nine Swords Style, are an addition to Zoro's main 3-sword style. They are extensions of his spirit and part-illusion based and Kyūtōryū effectively triples Zoro's potential as a swordsman and enabled him to shatter Kaku's most powerful Rankyaku. The techniques are accessed when Zoro uses Ashura, creating the inital 9-sword illusion needed to access the others. Very little is currently known about the exact nature of this brand of style as it was only so far been seen used against Kaku and a Bartholomew Kuma Pacifista copy, the latter use of which was recently witnessed by the rest of the Straw Hats, amazing the entire crew. *'Kiki Kyūtōryū: Ashura (鬼気 九刀流 阿修羅, ''Demon Spirit Nine Sword Style: Asura):' The technique that allows him to use Kyūtōryū. While being relentlessly attacked, Zoro's anger, and frustration manifests itself from a dark aura emanating from himself into a being with six arms and three heads known as an Asura http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asura. In the anime, the full activation of this technique actually caused the ground to darken several meters diameter from where Zoro stood and blow away a gust of wind from Kaku's attack. The first time he transformed was an inadvertent semi-transformation due to his agitation and only manifests as a dark aura with six arms being the only definable feature, but when he transformed a second time, he had full control over it and is shown as it is now. This is first seen being used against Kaku. This attack is powerful enough to disperse Kaku's Rankyaku Amanedachi. The true nature has yet to be determined. "Ashura" is the Japanese pronunciation for Asura. This is called "Demon Aura Kyutouryuu's Asura" in the Funimation subs and '''Demon Aura Nine Sword' Style: Asura in the Viz Manga. *'Ashura: Ichibugin (阿修羅弌霧銀, ''Asura: One Mist Silver):' Zoro's first technique with this style, holding the swords so the blades are pointing towards the victim, Zoro leaps towards them, powerfully slashing them with all nine of his swords at once afterwards ending in a position where all the swords are held in a way to make them look like they're fanning out. This is first seen being used to finish off Kaku. In the Wii videogames, the "Unlimited" series, this move doesn't charge against the opponet, but is like an energy expansion from Zoro's nine swords that slashes the opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Asura: Silver Mist'. *'Ashura: Makyūsen (阿修羅魔九閃, ''Asura: Demon Nine Flashes):' Zoro approaches his target and slashes them up using all nine swords and ends with a stance where all nine swords are in a wheel shape with his Kyūtōryū a few metres away from the opponent, the wound is similar in shape to the sword stance, it is similar to Brook's signature attack in that the actual effect isn't seen until a few seconds later. This is first seen being used against a Pacifista. In the anime and in the game One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, the move has a rotating effect, but it is not certain in the manga (it seems that he charges against his opponent like with "Ashura: Ichibugin". This is called '''Asura's Nine Lightning Slashes' in the FUNimation subs.“FUNimation Entertainment – One Piece Anime Episode 403” Nitōryū Attacks These are the attacks he uses with two swords. Nitōryū was also Zoro's original fighting style when he began to learn how to wield a sword, before accepting Kuina's sword and practicing Santōryū. *'Taka Nami (鷹波, ''Hawk Wave):' While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. First used to wipe out some Baroque Works agents at Whiskey Peak. The pun here is that takana can also mean 'mustard leaf' and 'mi' can refer to ingredients in soup. Can be done while standing on the ground. Zoro says this attack is very useful against a group of weak enemies. This attack was the first non-Santōryū technique Zoro uses in the series. *'Sai Kuru (犀回, Circling Rhino):' Zoro holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. This is called '''Rhino Cycle' in the Viz Manga and Rhino Rampage in the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! (dubbed by 4Kids). This was first seen being used against the Franky Family when they "ambushed" Zoro on the Going Merry.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 325 and Episode 231, Zoro uses Sai Kuru. Pun with the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "cycle". * Nitō-Ryū Iai: Rashōmon (二刀流 ｢居合｣ 羅生門, Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate): A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Zoro draws his swords, and sheaths them quickly, able to split a train carriage in half. Built in the year 789, the Rashōmon, or Castle Gate was arguably the grandest and most famous gate in Kyoto. The name of this move probably comes from the double-gate/double-sword connotation, as well as being the 'grandest move' in his nitō-ryū lineup. This was first seen being used to cut open a sea train carriage filled with Marines and World Government agents (none of the passengers were harmed at all). In the Viz Manga, this is called Two-Sword Style Castle Gate. * Nana-Jū-Ni Pound Hō (七十二煩悩(ポンド)鳳, Phoenix of the 72 Earthly Desires (Kanji) 72 Pound Phoenix/Cannon (Furigana)): Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, and then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. This was first seen being used against Kaku. The attack's name is actually a very heavy pun, it's written out as "Phoenix of the 72 Earthly Desires" in the Manga with a skewed reading attached that makes it "72 Pound Hō" when read out. Hō means both Cannon and Phoenix, however the attached Kanji is for Phoenix, making that the literal translation and the "Cannon" reading a Pun on that, both of which are correct. The "Pound" part is a skewed reading of the Kanji "Bonnou" for Earthly Desires, and it is referring to the Caliber of a Cannon. (a 72 Caliber Cannon would fire a 72 Pound Ball) This is called 72 Pound Phoenix in the Viz Manga and 72 Caliber Phoenix in the FUNimation dub. This attack is as powerful as Kaku's "Rankyaku: Haku Rai" technique. *'Nigiri (弐斬り, ''Double Slash):' A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side, this move is like a pre-requirement to perform: Tourou, Outourou, Hirameki, Samon and Maguma. The pun in this is taken from sushi - the 'nigiri' in 'nigirizushi' roughly means 'hand-rolled'. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Tōrō (登楼, Climbing a Tower):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as Zoro swings his swords in an upward motion. The pun in this is that 'toro' is an expensive cut of tuna for sushi; a more fatty cut than the normal. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Tower Climb'. **'Ōtōrō (応登楼, ''Reply Climbing a Tower):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as Zoro swings his swords downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack. The pun in this is that 'ootoro' is an even more expensive cut of tuna for sushi; the underbelly which is said to be the most flavourful flesh. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Tower Climb Return'. **'Hirameki (閃, ''Flash):' Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Flash'. **'Samon (砂紋, ''Sand Drawing):' Two air-based projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left or right after swinging both swords from the left or right. The pun in this is obvious; it sounds like 'salmon', a common fish used for sushi. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Ripple'. **'Maguma: (魔熊, ''Demon Bear):' A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. This was first seen being used against Ryuuma. *'Dai Gekken: (大撃剣, Great Fencing Sword):' Zoro carves two of his swords on Franky's heavy nunchaku and hit the opponent with it. This was first seen being used against Oars. Ittōryū Attacks These are the attacks he uses with one sword. He usually uses Wadō Ichimonji for them. He mainly fights with one sword when not fighting seriously or when he is using a specialized cutting technique. However, early in the series (when Sham stole two of his swords and Zoro had to fight him and Buchi with just one), Zoro himself says he is "not that good at one-sword techniques". Over time, he seems to have worked on this weakness and becomes proficient with one. In fact, all his Ittōryū techniques are very powerful finishing techniques unlike Nitōryū or Santōryū. *'Ittō-Ryū Iai: Shishi Sonson (一刀流 ｢居合｣　獅子歌歌, One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song)' Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheaths the sword. Although Zoro can cut anything with this technique up to the hardness of steel, he cannot, as of yet, cut through a Pacifista Cyborg. An interesting note is that Zoro does the technique back-handed as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword. This was first seen being used to finish off Mr. 1. Zoro uses this technique only when he needs to cut metal like Mr. 1's steel body or Kaku's Tekkai technique. This move was his very first Ittō-Ryū attack. This attack is as powerful as Kaku's Rankyaku Roudan. In the FUNimation dub this is called '''One Sword Style: Lion's Strike'. *'San-Jū-Roku Pound Hō (三十六煩悩(ポンド)鳳, ''Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires (Kanji) 36 Pound Phoenix/Cannon (Furigana)):' This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Zoro first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiralling towards the target. Zoro introduced this technique as a very powerful Flying Slash Attack. This was first seen being used to finish off Braham in Enel's Survival Game. The attack's name is actually a very heavy pun, it's written out as "Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires" in the Manga with a skewed reading attached that makes it "36 Pound Hō" when read out. Hō means both Cannon and Phoenix, however the attached Kanji is for Phoenix, making that the literal translation and the "Cannon" reading a Pun on that, both of which are correct. The "Pound" part is a skewed reading of the Kanji "Bonnou" for Earthly Desires, and it is referring to the Caliber of a Cannon. (a 36 Caliber Cannon would fire a 36 Pound Ball) This technique is known as '''36 Pound Phoenix' in the Viz Manga, 36 Caliber Phoenix in the FUNimation dub (and sometimes the Viz Manga) and Single Sword Rising Phoenix 'in the 4Kids dub and games. *'Hiryū Kaen (飛竜火焔, Flying Dragon Blaze): Using one sword wielded in his left hand with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support (or vice-versa), Zoro jumps high up into the air and slashes his opponent. After slashing them, Zoro's opponent then bursts into flames (in the anime, the color of the fire is blue instead) from where they were slashed. This was first seen being used against Ryuuma. The animal or creature, that usually accompanies Zoro in the background when performs powerful techniques, in this technique, is an occidental dragon. The dragon bares an uncanny resemblance to the dragon slayed by Ryuuma the King from Oda's earlier work, Monsters. The scene where Zoro slashes Ryuuma with this technique also resembles the scene from Monsters, in which Ryuuma slays the dragon. In the Viz Manga, this is called Flying Dragon Blaze keeping it's original name.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 467 and Episode 362, Zoro slays Ryuuma with Hiryū Kaen. Mutōryū Attacks During the game Groggy Ball event in the Davy Back Fight, Zoro was forced to come up with an unorthodox form of his fighting style that uses no swords. *'Tatsu Maki (龍巻き, Dragon Twister):' The same as Santōryū's Tatsu Maki, but without swords, only with the arms. Zoro's lack of swords means the technique is not a cutting technique, and is more used to send the opponent flying. However, getting hit by one of Zoro's arms as he performs this move could also send the unlucky recipient several feet skyward. This was first seen being used against Pickles.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33 Chapter 312 and Episode 212, Zoro uses Tatsu Maki effectively without his swords. Team Combinations *'Gomu Gomu no Tatsu Epaule Maki Muchi Shoot (ゴムゴムの龍 肩肉 巻き ムチ シュート, ''Rubber Rubber Dragon Shoulder Twister Whip Shoot):' A combo attack of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to kill a Sandora Lizard in the desert of Arabasta.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 162 and Episode 97, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji use a combination technique to take down a Sandora Lizard. It's a combination of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Muchi, Zoro's Tatsu Maki, and Sanji's Epaule Shoot. This is called Gum-Gum Dragon Epaule Twister Whip Sprawl in the Viz Manga and Gum-Gum Tatsu Epaule Maki Whip Shoot in the FUNimation dub. *'Armée de L'air Power Shoot (空軍（アルメ・ド・レール）パワーシュート, ''Air Force Power Shoot):' A combo attack between Zoro and Sanji. In this attack, Zoro balances on Sanji's leg, and then Sanji kicks hard, sending Zoro flying at high speeds towards the opponent. This was first seen being used against Big Pan in the Groggy Ring game to get him into the "goal". *'Gomu Gomu no Sanbyaku Pound Cannon (ゴムゴムの三百煩悩(ポンド)攻城砲(キャノン), Rubber Rubber 300 Pound Cannon):' A combo attack between Luffy and Zoro. Luffy and Zoro use the Gomu Gomu no Cannon and the 108 Pound Cannon at the same time to smash the Aqua Laguna. This is actually a 216 Pound Cannon, but Luffy decided that name was too long and hard to pronounce. It's also worth noting, that when they did this attack, Zoro said "Cannon" in English, which is different than how he usually calls the attack, in which he says "Hō" which means both Cannon and Phoenix. *'600,000,000 Beli Jackpot (６億Ｂ・ＪＡＣＫＰＯＴ(6おくベル・ジャックポット)):' A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Franky, Sanji, and Robin against a large group of opponents. Here, Zoro is seen using an Oni Giri in conjunction with the crew. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 448 and Episode 342, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. *'Knee Crash (ニー・クラッシュ):' Teamed up with Franky, Zoro uses his swords to attack a giant enemy's knees. This was first seen used against Oars. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 473 and Episode 368, Zoro and Franky attack Oars' knees. *'Santōryū Gomu Gomu no Diable Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pondo Cannon (三刀流ゴムゴムの悪魔風羊肉JET六百煩悩攻城砲, ''Three-Sword Style Rubber Rubber Devil's Mutton Jet 600 Pound Cannon):' A combo attack performed by all three top fighting members of the Straw Hat Crew: Zoro, Luffy and Sanji. Zoro performs a 108 Pound Hō, while Sanji activates his Diable Jambe technique and delivers a Mouton Shoot, then Luffy uses Gear Second and fires a Gomu Gomu no Jet Cannon. The impact of the three techniques hits a single target simultaneously. This was first seen being used against PX-4. In the FUNimation subs, this is called '''Santoryu Gum-Gum Diable Mouton Jet 600-Caliber Phoenix'.One Piece Anime - Episode 295, Zoro uses Hissatsu Makie. *'Hida Sanga Bakuretsu (ヒダ山河獏列) (''Secret Strike - Three-River Explosion):' Used during the Pirate Baseball King featurette. Zoro holds three bats in his Santōryū style and uses them to hit all three balls pitched by Hatchan at once. Trivia *Zoro and Kenshin used a sword combination attack in ''Jump Super Stars. References Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles